Magic (1978 film)
| starring = Anthony Hopkins Ann-Margret Burgess Meredith Ed Lauter David Ogden Stiers | music = Jerry Goldsmith | cinematography = Victor J. Kemper | editing = John Bloom | distributor = 20th Century Fox | released = | runtime = 107 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $7,000,000 | gross = $23,800,000 }} 'Magic' is a 1978 American psychological horror film starring Anthony Hopkins, Ann-Margret and Burgess Meredith. The film, which was directed by Richard Attenborough, is based on a screenplay by William Goldman, who also wrote the novel upon which it was based. The score was composed by Jerry Goldsmith. Plot After Charles "Corky" Withers fails in his first attempt at professional magic, his mentor "Merlin" (E. J. André) says that he needs to have a better show business gimmick. A year later, Corky comes back as a combination magician and ventriloquist with a foul-mouthed dummy named Fats, becoming a huge success. Corky's powerful agent, Ben Greene, is on the verge of signing him for his own television show, but Corky bails out for the Catskills, where he grew up, claiming to be "afraid of success." In truth, Corky does not want to take the TV network's required medical examination because doctors might find out that he suffers from severe mental issues, and that even off-stage he cannot control Fats (a manifestation of Corky's id). In the Catskills, Corky reunites with his high-school crush, Peggy Ann Snow, who is stuck in a passionless marriage with Corky's friend from high school, Duke. A magic trick with a deck of cards charms Peggy into thinking they are soulmates, leading to them having sex. This sparks the jealousy not only of Duke but also the dummy Fats. In the midst of an argument "between" Corky and Fats, Greene arrives unexpectedly and confronts Corky, discovering the truth about Corky's state of mind. Corky pleads that nothing is wrong with him and that he is just rehearsing, so Greene puts him to the test, saying "Make Fats shut up for 5 minutes." Corky puts aside Fats, but is unable to last 5 minutes without delivering a rapid stream of speech through Fats. Greene demands that Corky get help, and leaves to make some calls to doctors, but Fats convinces Corky to kill his agent. Corky chases after Greene in the woods and bludgeons him with Fats' hard, wooden head, and then attempts to drag the body into a lake. However, a still-living Greene suddenly lunges at him, causing Corky to drown him. The next morning, Fats becomes even more possessive and jealous when Corky says that he plans to elope with Peggy and leave the dummy behind. Duke returns from his trip earlier than expected. Suspecting his wife has cheated on him, he wants to have a talk with Corky by the lake. Rather than confront him, Duke awkwardly confides to Corky that he loves Peggy and is worried about losing her. Duke suddenly spots Greene's body on the edge of the lake. Duke, believing Greene could still be alive, sends Corky to get help. Curious, he decides to search Corky's cabin, where Fats stabs him with "help" from Corky. An increasingly deranged Corky manages to pull himself together and persuade Peggy to run away with him. But she insists on waiting to tell Duke face to face. She thinks everything is fine until Fats "comes alive" and reveals that Corky's card trick is only a ruse he uses to seduce women, and that Peggy is only the latest of his conquests. Repulsed, she rejects Corky and locks herself in her bedroom. Fats says that, from this point on, ''he will make the decisions in Corky's life, immediately asserting this new authority by ordering Corky to kill Peggy. Corky, turning on the charm and using Fats' voice, apologizes to Peggy through her locked door, and leaves her a wooden heart that he carved. A short while later, Corky returns with a bloodstained knife. Fats seems pleased — until it is revealed that the blood on the knife is Corky's, who has fatally stabbed himself so that he won't kill anyone else. As a result, Fats also feels faint. They wonder which of them will die first. Moments later, Peggy returns to their cabin, happily calling out that she has changed her mind and has decided to run away with Corky after all. As she speaks, her voice changes into a caricature that sounds like a female Fats. Cast * Anthony Hopkins as Corky Withers (and the voice of Fats) * Ann-Margret as Peggy Ann Snow * Burgess Meredith as Ben Greene * Ed Lauter as Duke * E. J. André as Merlin * Jerry Houser as Taxi Driver * David Ogden Stiers as Todson * Lillian Randolph as Sadie Production Writing and casting Joseph E. Levine bought the film rights to Goldman's novel for $1 million. This included Goldman's fee to write the screenplay.Levine Buys Film Rights To William Goldman Novel New York Times (1923-Current file) York, N.Y 03 Mar 1976: 27. The first draft was written for first-choice director Norman Jewison.William Goldman, Five Screenplays, Applause, 1997 p 342MOVIE CALL SHEET: Knievel to Star as Himself Kilday, Gregg. Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 12 June 1976: c7. Jewison wanted Jack Nicholson to star but Nicholson turned it down, claiming he did not want to wear a hairpiece.Magic: Fats and Friends (2006) Dir: David Gregory, video short Steven Spielberg expressed interest in directing the film and considered casting Robert De Niro for Corky. page 153 Richard Attenborough, who had just made A Bridge Too Far with Goldman and Levine, then agreed to direct. Laurence Olivier was originally offered the role of the agent but was unable to do it so Burgess Meredith was cast instead. Meredith got the role after walking into 21 one night when Joe E. Levine was there – Levine cast him on the spot. Meredith modelled his performance on the agent Swifty Lazar, even shaving his head to look like Lazar. "I tried to get his cool, understated manner, his sharp clothes and, most of all, his way of speaking softly so that you've got to lean over to hear what he's saying," said Meredith.At the Movies: Why Louis Malle made a New Orleans red-light-district film. Buckley, Tom. The New York Times (1923-Current file) York, N.Y 07 Apr 1978: C6. Goldman later wrote about the film that "Burgess Meredith was perfect and Tony Hopkins... was so wonderful here. But running stride for stride with him was Miss Olsson. I think Ann-Margret is the least appreciated emotional actress anywhere."William Goldman, Five Screenplays, Applause, 1997 p 343-344 Ann-Margret and Anthony Hopkins were each paid around $300,000 for their performances.European filmgoers are holding up 'Bridge' Beck, Marilyn. Chicago Tribune (1963-Current file) Ill 20 Oct 1977: a8. Filming Exteriors were shot in Ukiah, California.Tempo People Gold, Aaron. Chicago Tribune (1963-Current file) Ill 15 Dec 1977: a2. Reception The film received positive reviews from critics receiving a "certified fresh" 83% on Rotten Tomatoes. Film critic Gene Siskel gave the film a very positive review, and ranked it at #9 on his list of the 10 best films of 1978. However, The Science Fiction, Horror and Fantasy Film Review 1990 writeup of the film remarks that Hopkins appears stiff in the lead role, but praised the supporting cast: "Ann-Margret...invests her role with a considerable sparkle. Particularly good is the great and underrated Burgess Meredith whose sharp and alert Hollywood agent is a real plum of a performance. Jerry Goldsmith also adds a fine nervy carnivalesque score." Magic, Moria — Science Fiction, Horror and Fantasy Review Vincent Canby for The New York Times wrote that "Magic is neither eerie nor effective. It is, however, very heavy of hand." Awards & nominations Goldman received a 1979 Edgar Award, from the Mystery Writers of America, for Best Motion Picture Screenplay. Hopkins received both Golden Globe and BAFTA nominations for his role as the tragically disturbed Corky. Soundtrack The score was composed and conducted by the American composer Jerry Goldsmith.10 of the Most Underrated Horror Scores! The complete soundtrack was released on CD through Varèse Sarabande in April, 2003 and features twenty-two tracks score at a running time of forty-two minutes. It was subsequently reissued by La-La Land Records. Home media As 20th Century Fox never owned complete rights to this film (the studio did and still does own the theatrical distribution and music rights), other companies (especially Embassy and nowadays MGM) have been able to release home video versions of Magic under different licenses. However, subsequent legal complications kept the film from being formally reissued on VHS and DVD in the last decade due in part to Embassy Pictures' corporate holdings being divided amongst different entities. Recently the rights were acquired by the American Movie Classics division of AMC Film Holdings, LLC, while TV rights are handled for syndication by Trifecta Entertainment & Media (under Paramount Pictures). An uncut version is currently available on widescreen DVD and Blu-ray. In popular culture In 2010, the BBC Radio 4 satirical comedy series The Now Show claimed that Michael Gove looked like a scary ventriloquist puppet. As a result, whenever Gove is referenced, Hugh Dennis does an impression of Fats ordering "Govey" to do things. See also Madness resulting from one person living two personas through a ventriloquist's dummy has been portrayed several times before in film and television, most notably: *''The Great Gabbo, a 1929 film *Dead of Night, a 1945 British film *Knock on Wood, a 1954 film *"The Dummy", a 1962 episode of ''The Twilight Zone *"Caesar and Me", a 1964 episode of The Twilight Zone *''Devil Doll, a 1964 film *Generation 13'' is a 1995 concept album by Saga partly influenced by Magic. References External links * * Category:1978 films Category:1978 horror films Category:1970s psychological drama films Category:Adultery in films Category:American films Category:American psychological drama films Category:American psychological horror films Category:Catskills Category:Dissociative identity disorder in films Category:English-language films Category:Films about magic and magicians Category:Films about murderers Category:Films based on American horror novels Category:Films based on works by William Goldman Category:Films directed by Richard Attenborough Category:Horror drama films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Screenplays by William Goldman Category:Films scored by Jerry Goldsmith Category:Films featuring puppetry Category:Films set in New York (state) Category:Films shot in California Category:Edgar Award-winning works Category:Ventriloquism